


Questionable Actions

by noveltea



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Justice League Unlimited
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they threatened her he almost broke. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Actions

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by kijikun (LJ): Justice League Unlimited (DCAU), Question/Huntress, when the threatened her he almost broke

If anyone asked him (and they never did) he thought she was completely crazy.

But then again, so was he and he certainly wasn't one to judge.

They made a good team; interesting and unlikely to be sure, but good non-the-less.

She joked that she was the muscle to his brain, but neither was lacking in either area.

Somewhere along the lines their simple partnership had turned into something more. An unlikely friendship, a reluctant friendship, a tentative romance.

Not that either of them were overly romantic.

One trait both shared, outside their devotion to dealing out justice on their terms, was an unbreakable loyalty. They'd saved each other so many times now - not just from the bad guys, but from themselves - that they relied on the other to watch their back. A bond of trust from two unlikely to deal out trust on a whim.

It was on one mission, where information had been false and they'd been taken unawares by their mark that it was truly tested.

Being captured was a temporary setback to be sure - both had been in tighter spots before - and Question was well on his way to doing away with his restraints when their mark struck her.

He felt an unwanted rage start boiling in his blood.

He hadn't let emotions guide his actions in a long time.

It happened again, and again.

Each time drawing more and more of his anger.

And more and more of her insults.

He was free and despite the rage threatening to dictate movements, he dealt with the more immediate threat to his own life first.

She was a big girl, after all.

It was fast and frantic and he lost track of what was happening until he heard a sickening crash as Huntress sent herself, her chair and her attacker flying through a glass coffee table.

When it was all over, and all that was left was to address their own injuries and tip off her contact in the PD about the gang of local troublemakers tied up in their own basement, he turned to observe, his face unobtrusively blank.

"What?" Her question lacks the bitter bite that it would have in other company.

He touches her forehead. "You cut yourself."

She shrugs. "Flesh wound, Q. You know that."

She's moving towards the door before he can stop her.

This won't be the last time that he nearly loses his cool.

He thinks it might just be worth it.


End file.
